Halloween Superheroes
by Nodakskip
Summary: A tribute fic.


**Title:** Halloween Superheroes

**Author:** Nodakskip

**Rating: **PG-13

**Beta by: **Theo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Buffy, Joss et al does. Don't own anything related to KP, either. So please don't sue me over any of this.

**Author's Notes:** Yet another Halloween AU for Buffy season 2, with a different cartoon crossover. In this the people they dress up as are real, not made up. This is a tribute to a Disney cartoon that I admit I liked, and I just watched its finale movie.

I don't know if this cartoon is in anywhere besides the US/Canada.

**Summary: **Atribute fic.

**Sunnydale High School Library, Sunnydale, California**

**Friday November 6th, 1997**

**5:00 pm**

"Still not home?"

Willow shook her head, as she set the phone back down. "Where could he be, Buffy?" she asked her friend. "We have to get him back here, so that Giles can un-possess him!"

Giles sighed from behind the counter, as he replenished the sign-out cards in a stack of books. "As I have already stated, Willow - Xander is no longer possessed; the personality of this, this 'Ron Stoppable' person, is no longer present in him."

"But he's GOT to be!" Willow said, very determined. "He's been acting all friendly with CORDELIA!"

"Yes, well, w-while Ms. Chase does tend to grate on the nerves from time to time," Giles told the young witch, "she is not automatically a sign of demonic activity-"

"Says you!" Willow said, upset. "You didn't grow up with her. You can not explain to me how he goes from being the co-founder and treasurer of the 'We Hate Cordelia' club…to hanging out with her in the quad!"

"You guys had a club?" Buffy asked at once, her eyes widening.

Willow nodded. "Yep, it was Xander, Jesse and me. Well, Jesse wanted to be in the "I want to 'blank' Cordelia" club, but since they wouldn't let him in..."

Buffy looked at her, not understanding. "The Blank Club?"

The young redhead did not want to say the word out loud, with an adult in the room. So in front of Buffy, she formed a circle with her left thumb and pointer finger, and then stuck her right pointer finger in and out of the circle.

The vampire Slayer nodded in understanding. "Ah…gotcha. Well, she does seem to have that effect on guys, you hafta admit."

"Well, yeah," Willow started. "But, but she's sure as hell not allowed to have that effect on Xander!"

"Please calm down," Giles told her. "If Xander is simply talking in a friendly manner with Cordelia - that, that may just mean he's simply growing up. It, it is trite but true that one can't hold onto the grudges of youth, forever-"

"Well, I hope that's all it is, Giles," Buffy said, seeing the still-very-concerned look on Willow's face. "I really do..."

The Slayer thought back to the events of last week. Snyder had forced Cordelia Chase and her group as well to escort the child trick-or-treaters around town on Halloween. Cordelia had been in a rage, after Harmony had managed to get out of it at the last minute; they'd had to listen to the entire yelling match between the female teens, as Ms. Kendall had tried to flaunt her ability fake out the new vice-principal with her cleavage...

But Harmony, as well as Cordelia, had bought their costumes at Ethan Rayne's shop. So Buffy cringed at what Harmony's costume had probably done to her. With Buffy's noblewoman costume, she'd been as useless as dirt during the night, but Harmony's…

The rich blond girl had gotten an outfit that looked like the Jasmine costume, from the Disney movie 'Aladdin'. She had told Cordelia she was going to go dressed as a princess, while Cordelia was stuck with little monsters of poor people.

But while waiting in line, Buffy had seen the label on the costume was not a Jasmine outfit. It was a common 'harem girl' one.

All Buffy could think now was thank God Harmony had been with her boyfriend all during that night. They must have done some very interesting stuff, because the next Monday said boyfriend was strutting around the school, like he owned it. Plus with her Slayer hearing on patrol, she had accidentally overheard the couple a day later making out in their car...

Ms. Summers had spent the next few days trying to get the sound of a giggling Harmony Kendall telling her boyfriend, "Yes, Master!" out of her head.

Now, Cordelia Chase had wanted a very tight and revealing cat costume from Ethan's. However, when Xander had pointed out that she might be fending off a few of the kids' fathers in that…she'd quickly asked him what he was going as.

A short insult match later, they'd found a pair of costumes that were simple enough and that the kids would recognize.

That of the teen superheroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stopabble.

Buffy had to grumble about that. Despite what many may have thought, Kim Possible did not have a fan in her. The Slayer saves the world from getting sucked into Hell, and still has teachers who forget her name? And yet Kim Possible saves someone, and she's on the front page yet again as the "teen hero" with her sidekick...

**---**

**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California**

**October 31st 1997**

**8:43 pm**

They watched in amazement, as the redheaded girl did a somersault over the large hairy demon and then knocked it out cold.

As she came into the home, the redhead quickly shut and locked the front door. "Nice to see some people, and not…whatever those things are out there!"

The brunette girl in the very un-hip dress looked at her in fright. "Are you a witch?"

Before the new girl could answer, another redheaded girl in a trashy outfit told her firmly, "Okay, you're not Kim Possible. Your name is Cordelia Chase, and you're our friend…kind of."

Kim Possible just looked at the girl. "Right…" she said, not liking any of this. "And when you come back down to planet Earth, we'll talk okay?"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the kitchen. "Girls, is something wrong?" a male voice said timidly. "If any bad guys are in there, I hope you know that I know Monkey Fu!" a now-blond Xander Harris, thanks to his costume's wig, jumped into the room in a martial arts stance.

"Ron!" Cordelia shouted, happy to see a familiar face.

Xander dropped his stance, when he saw his best friend. "KP!" The pair quickly shared a quick hug.

"What's the stitch?" Cordelia asked him, as they parted.

"Major weirdness, KP," Xander told her. "The transparent girl says that I'm somebody other than who I think I am, and that we're on a Hellmouth…whatever that is."

"Transparent?" Cordelia asked him.

Xander walked over to Willow, and gently passed his hand through her shoulder a few times as proof. So, Cordelia looked at Willow - all business. "Are you a hologram or projection?"

"No!" Willow said quickly. "I'm a ghost…well, I'm not really…"

"Now I'm confused," Xander said to that. "KP, how about you?"

"Very," Cordelia told him. "We've got to try Wade. But I can't find my Kimmunicator!"

"I used the computer here," Xander said. "But when I looked at the webcam, Wade just demanded to know how I got his URL. He said he'd never seen me before…then the power went out."

"This is all just too weird!" Cordelia told him. "Even for us!"

---

**Sunnydale High School Library, Sunnydale, California**

**Friday November 6th, 1997**

**5:15pm**

That night played over and over again in Willow Rosenberg's mind. She didn't know what was more unnatural; the fact that Cordelia had almost beat Spike in hand to hand fighting before Buffy became Buffy again, or that for the last week Xander and Cordelia had been whispering conspiratorially to each other - every single day.

(There is no way any good can come of this,) she thought miserably.

---

**Bueno Nacho taco restaurant, Middleton, California**

**Friday November 6th, 1997**

**5:30pm**

Teen superhero Kim Possible and her best friend-slash-sidekick Ron Stopabble sat on one side of the booth. And their new friends, Cordelia Chase and Xander Harris, sat on the other side. Ron's pet naked Mole Rat, Rufus, sat calmly on his shoulder.

"This is just too weird!" Kim said, looking to Cordelia. "You not only know all of my moves, but you can do them too?"

"Well, I WAS you for a few hours," Cordelia said with a shrug.

"Oh, come on Kim!" Ron told her. "This is cool!"

"It's cool?" Kim asked him.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "Someone dressed as ME for Halloween!"

Before she could groan in response to that, her Kimmunicator went off. She took it out and activated it, "What's the stitch, Wade?"

"Big trouble!" the child genius responded. "Drakken and Shego are on the move in a big way! I don't know if you and Ron will be able to handle this on your own-"

Kim glanced up to see Cordelia looking at her, and the brunette girl gave her a very serious head nod. Glances were also given between Ron and Xander.

"Not to worry, Wade," Kim told him. "The four of us can handle it!"

The beginning…


End file.
